Individuals have been giving presentations using slides and manual reflective projectors for decades. In recent years, presenters have started using computers and digital projectors. Slides are prepared electronically using a slide show program. An example of such a slideshow program is “PowerPoint™” from Microsoft® Corporation. The author of the slides can include words, drawings, and even animations at the time of creation of the slides. The slides are then stored in a specific slideshow format.
When it is time for a presenter to give a presentation, the slideshow program is used to open the file in the specific slideshow format. Each slide can then be forwarded from the computer running the slideshow program to a digital projector for display. During the presentation, while the presenter is lecturing to an audience on a given topic, the presenter references the contents of each slide. This computer-enabled approach to presentations does offer a few advantages over previous manual approaches, such as fancier slides and easier updating thereof. Unfortunately, it still results in a relatively unidirectional and unilateral, as well as static, presentation.
Accordingly, there is a need for schemes and/or techniques that can facilitate active, bidirectional, and/or bilateral presentations, including those that facilitate seamless presentations and/or greater presenter-audience interaction.